Truth or Dare
by The.Hush.Mona.Lisa
Summary: This is inspired by a YOUTUBE video. A day of sounds nice. How about the whole gang together for a little truth or dare? only the fans are in charge. come on people , just click on the story! ;D then you can take charge too
1. An idea is born

**Karma: -DANCING ODDLY IN MIDDLE OF LIVING ROOM-**

**Neko-kun:-reading mayo jar-**

**Tina-chi: what are you doing?**

**Neko-kun: I'm trying to find out if there is something is what she ate.**

**Karma: it's not what I ate. I was bored so I watched videos on **_**danisnotonfire's **_**and not I'm hyper.**

**Big-brother: you're hi off a twenty year old British guy named Dan?**

**Karma: WRONG SIR. I am hi off his videos. And that is why I'm writing this. I have INSIRATION! I'm sorry if that's spelled wrong**

**Neko-kun: MICROSOFT WORD Y U NO SELL CHECK CAP LOCK!**

**Karma: anyway, this is going to be Young Justice…..truth or dare style.**

**Tina-chi: but because truth or dare by itself is not exciting enough. We're adding would you rather as well?**

**Karma: f! #$ing hell. Microsoft can hear. It just screwed up like you won't believe.**

**Shika-chan: hi I'm new. Any way. So this is where you! The readers come in. Send us your dares, your truths…your 'would you rather's, and even your unusual questions! They will be answered by whoever you want.**

Dick was in the living room of the large Wayne Manor that he, his little brother Tim, butler Alfred and foster dad Bruce Wayne called home. He was watching videos on _YouTube _when he came across a video.Having nothing better to do than watch Tim play _Mario Kart _against some poor and unrespecting Japanese child, he clicks the video. After almost dying of laughter and making Tim lose this game he was struck by a moment of pure genius….well…. not really. He took out his cell and called an all too familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babs!" he said with a smile. At the same time Tim dropped himself onto the coach with a soda and a bag of chips. Which he was refused to share with Dick.

"I found this video online and got an idea."

"Ummm. Ok?" Dick reached into the chip bag while Tim was resetting his game and happily stole a handful of potatoy goodness.

"Everyone at the Cave has like a million people creeping them on social media right?"

"Yah, I guess. Dick where is this going?" little to Dick's knowledge Tim noticed his theft and responded by throwing a pillow at Dick.

"AHH! TIM!"

"_MINE!" _in the back ground and Barbara only raised an eye brow.

"Dick? You okay?"

"Yah I'm fine. Any way. Do you think we can get everyone together, tell them to ask their creepers for questions, dares, 'would you rather's so on. And we all get together at the cave one night and do everything!" Dick explained his idea while dueling his little brother for rights to the chip bag with a round of racing.

"That sounds awesome! Should I tell the others?"

"Yah, let is spread like wild fire." Dick, hit by mushroom passed by Tim.

"Sure thing"

"Thanks Babs. I gotta go, I'm losing to Tim. See you tonight." He hung up after hearing her confirm and throw the phone into the other coach to win the race milliseconds in front of Tim, winning the rights to the chip bag.

**Karma: this is too…..Son of Palatine. See I fixed it. I was planning on doing this for the next chapter. But it seemed merging the prelude and this would make a less hairy situation. **

**Shika-chan: Comments, concerns, excitements, requests?**

**Karma: I'm planning on making a video for **_**YouTube **_**about the story so I'll tell you when that's up!**

**Shika-chan: will update when enough material compiles itself. (hopefully soon) –winkwink-**


	2. How about a warm up

**Alex: Well look at that. I changed my name again.**

**Van-shiki: What were you when you first joined fanfiction?**

**Alex: I was Rocketdog. Then Karma-embodied-Soul. Now I'm . . Call me Alexandria. **

**Van-shiki: Well on to more important things. Like this story. She owns nothing!**

Barbara made quick work of getting Wally and Artemis in on the plan. She gave Wally the job of calling everyone else. She knew tonight wasn't going to be a mission night so she dressed in a tee and some sweats, but with paranoia galloping through the bat family like a herd of wild mustang she packed her costume just in case.

A knock was heard from the door; she checked herself in the mirror one last time and grabbed her sunglasses before she ran out to find Dick in similar attire. Her, Dick and Tim walked to the 'phone booth' and were zapped to Mount Justice where they got popcorn, chips and sodas ready for the others. Sadly this didn't last long because the shear smell of food brought Graf out of his room and knee deep in junk food. Thankfully this didn't last long either because M'gann soon came in and scolded him about eating so much junk food. And once again this didn't last long either because Wally, Artemis and Bart soon arrived and Bart went straight for the food.

"Superboy, B05. Supergirl, A12" announced the computer. This shocked some people. One, because Supergirl wasn't a member of the team. Two, because most people in the room, aside from the Bat-kids, didn't even knew that Supergirl existed. Unfortunately for M'gann, she actually knew the girl of steel and even spent a weekend bonding with the last daughter of krypton so having her here wasn't exactly a good thing. Why you ask, because after what M'gann did to Conner (you know, the reason he broke up with her) Kara soon got the story out of Conner and developed an unhealthy grudge of kyrptionian proposition to the Martian.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a scream….well two screams ripped through the cave as Batgirl and Supergirl saw each other.

"You" said Supergirl pointing to the lone female bat. "Get over here!" pointing to her feet. Of course this was a normal occurrence with the two princesses of the JLA. Their relationship could be compared to their mentors'; best friends, having the time of their lives together then enemies, at each other's throats. Batgirl of course ran over to the blond beauty and shared a hug.

Poor M'gann had pulled La'gann into the other room.

"What's wrong angelfish?" He asked as her stroked her check.

"Supergirl hates me" she hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest.

"Angelfish you don't know that."

"I can feel it."

"M'gann!" The name ran through the entire mountain. Kara being a truly blessed Kyrptionian had the voice of an angel so of course the calling of M'gann's name wasn't harsh, but did have a sense of teasing, kinda singsong.

"Opps am I interrupting something." The couple turned around to see Supergirl leaning on the entrance frame, her arms crossed across her chest and a less than amused expression.

"Hi, I don't believe we've been acquainted." She said holding her hand out to La'gann to shake his. He obliged.

"La'gann"

"Kara"

"And you're Conner's-?"

"Aunt technically, but he's more like a brother." She flashed a glare at the Martian.

"La'gann, could you leave us alone for a couple minutes? I want to talk to M'gann."

La'gann was about to say no but the edge on Kara's glare could probably cut through a speeding bullet, so he said yes and walk out sending apologises to M'gann telepathically.

When he was out of ear shot "Cut the link." Ordered Kara. M'gann took a deep breath and cut the link.

"Why are you here Kara?" scraping up enough courage to look Kara in the eye.

"Superman insisted I come since I was in Metro visiting. But I really do want to talk to you."

"If it's about Conner and I breaking up-"she was cut off.

"M'gann! I'm not here about your break up. I here to make sure you know the price of what you're doing. What you did to Conner could get you arrested on Mars and ripping the brain out of your enemies isn't going to solve anything. You're basically killing people."

"But I'm not!"

"M'gann, you've been a part of this team for 5 years now. You should have learned by now that it's not who you are on the inside, but what you do that defines you. A little something Batman thought me. Just be prepared." Kara walked out of the room calling for Conner and Wolf leaving M'gann alone with only her thoughts as company.

"OKAY!" Bart yelled as Artemis smacked the back side of his head.

"You're eating way to much candy. Even for a speedster." Taking the bag of _Fuzzy Peaches. _

Kara entered the room calling for her cousin and his canine companion. Conner replied for his room.

"Has anyone seen Cassie?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Her sister gave me a message for her." Kara bit her lip contemplating what to do. In the end she just flew towards Conner's room.

Well this is…interesting. Not even 20 minutes into the evening and things are taking a turn. Fantastic. Speaking of which, where are Nightwing and Batgirl? No seriously, I don't know. WHOA, whoa. Calm down those dirty minds of yours they're on the computer. NO, no weird conclusions. Their getting the questions and dares for the night.

Well the main room was pretty quiet. Cassie and Jamie were still unseen from or heard from so Tim was more than a little bored. So he busied himself with texting Stephanie; a spunky girl with golden locks in his chemistry class.

"Who's our little Robby texting?" Batgirl said as she leans over the back of the couch reading Tim's phone looking over his right shoulder.

"Is it true? You got a girlfriend?" Nightwing said doing the same thing as Batgirl but to Tim's left.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Tim said jumping off the couch in a fit of anger and then turning to face his mentors with a flush face shoving his phone screen in their faces as proof. Batgirl and Nightwing didn't change their position but their expressions did.

"So you were texting a girl?" Batgirl said with a raised eye brow.

"More importantly. He's been texting someone he's being teased about." Nightwing smirked at his little brother. Poor Tim's face was beet red and burning out of embarrassment.

"Aw, Tim. Okay, I'm done. If you like her, go ahead. I'll stop bothering you." Batgirl got off the couch and walked into the other room leaving the 'boy wonders' to themselves.

"So, what's she like?" Tim thought it was over when Batgirl walked out, he gulped and nodded.

"What's her name?" asked Nightwing with a warm smile.

"Stephanie Brown"

"The blond one?"

"ya"

"alright." Now was Nightwing's turn to leave the room.

"Wait! That's it? No lecture about being too young to date, no rant about teen pregnancy?"

"Tim, you've had batman, catwoman, batwoman, Alfred, batgirl and I nail that in your head since you joined. You're a smart kid with a big enough brain to not do something that stupid and besides, I was your age when I had my first girlfriend." Robin was happy to see his big brother and mentor had faith in him.

"Now come on, let's make hell."

"Hu?"

"Robin, have you seen some of these questions?" Robin shook his head. "Prepare yourself." And with that they walked into the kitchen to get the others.

TIME SKIP.

No, not 5 years, more like….5 minutes. Nothing more is boring that having me, la author, explaining about 10 people walking into a room, talking and sitting down.

TO THE DARES!

Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin sat next to one another with Batgirl in the middle with the laptop and everyone else scattered around the room and the mountain of food on the coffee table.

"Ok, let's start with some truths to warm up the crowd" Batgirl said as she looked for an opening request. "Wait, where the hell are Cassie and Jamie? I swear they were here earlier."

"They were"

"Where are they now."

"I'll go look for them" Connor got up from his seat on the floor and was accompanied by Wolf on the search.

"20 buck their making out in the broom closet." Batgirl pulled out a 20 from her pocket.

"I double it" Nightwing pulled out another 20.

"Triple" Robin pulled out another.

"Oh this is going to be interesting." Said Karen as she put in her 20.

After about 20 minutes it seemed as though Batgirl's prediction came true. Connor found them. In the broom closet. Making out. Not awkward at all.

"Okay, now that we're all here. Let's get started" Batgirl handed the laptop to Robin and claiming the cash.

"Alright, this truth is for, Wally and Artemis from _Tolazytologin, _Have you guys ever been walked in on?" Robin face palmed while everyone else turned to look and the now blushing pair shooting glares at the youngest speedster.

"Ohmigod, you're kidding?" Asked Karen, looking as Artemis?

"No, Karen, I'm not."

"By who?"

"Okay! Moving on! This one is for Nightwing, from a_ WWESheamuslover1_." Robin read the question before face palming. "Is it true that you sing Adele song Rolling Deep naked in the shower?"

"Did you just say naked in the shower? Who isn't naked in the shower? Now I have this strange mental image of someone just standing in the shower naked but with no water running." Nightwing said through his laughs.

"Answer the question Wingnut"

"Yes, I do recall, singing Rolling in the Deep in the shower, once."

"Kay, moving on. DARE, Brat, how many ice cubes can you fit in your underwear, oh god"

**Alex: Hi everyone. I'm sorry if you gave me a dare and it wasn't included. But I felt really bad for not updating to I posted a short chapter. The next chapter will have like 10 dares in it. But I imagination can only do so much, especially after exams. So…**

**SEND YOU YOUR TRUTHS, DARES AND WOULD YOU RATHERS**

**Till next time. –blows kiss-**


	3. let's start

**Alex: Hi everyone! So after combining all my ideas and ideas suggested by reviewers I now have 17 dares, truths and would-you-rathers (combined). Now how many should be in each chapter? Oh well, I guess I'm winging it.**

**I don't own Young Justice. DC does….I think.**

_**Last time on truth or dare**_

"_Answer the question Wingnut"_

"_Yes, I do recall, singing Rolling in the Deep in the shower, once." _

_ "Kay, moving on. DARE, Bart, how many ice cubes can you fit in your underwear, oh god" _

_**And that's where we left off.**_

Robin looked up from the computer screen and looked at Bart, then Artemis, then Wally, then Batgirl and Nightwing before putting the laptop on the couch and heading to the kitchen.

"Robin, where are you going?" ask Artemis.

"To prepare ice." M'gann's jaw hit the floor. She couldn't believe they were going to make Bart put ice down his pants. Those are sensitive parts. Her muse was broken when Robin ran back into the room with a bowl of ice. He struck a pose and said "ice prepared" while showing everyone the bowl's contents.

"Are you ready Bart?" You don't have to do this?" ask Batgirl from her seat.

"I'm sure" Bart assumed his position in front of the bowl. Picked up an ice cube, pulled the waist band of his pants and

"WAIT!"

Damn it M'gann, you ruined the suspense.

"I don't think this is very fair."

"Don't worry M'gann; there are worse things in here." Said Batgirl with her eyes glued to the screen of the laptop of doom.

"Okay, M'gann if you're that worried, then…why don't all the guys attempt this dare." Suggested a hesitant Nightwing.

"I'll be more comfortable with that."

"Wait, Angelfish, think about the rest of us."

"M'gann's got a point. It won't be fair. But it won't be fair if everyone did it either. All you the guys feel pain, just on different levels. Unless you're Connor." said Supergirl from her seat beside Connor. That comment earned her a punch in the arm. "Balls of steel!" Kara sang.

"Okay! That's it!" and Connor then chased Kara of the door. The entire room went silent, the ice cube in Bart's hand has melted and the sound of Wolf's barks were heard in the distance.

Batgirl looked back to the laptop after about 30 second of silence.

"So, Bart, are you gonna do it?" Bart put on his game face.

"Yes." He reached down and grabbed a cube, pulled his waist band and dropped the ice cube. With a yelp and a shimmy, he dropped another and another and another. Bart was at about 10 ice cubes in his underpants before it just got too cold and he began to flail. With censored cursing and his flailing to get the ice out he hopped around the room holding his crotch.

"That was terrible!"

"What did you expect it to be?" Asked Artemis from her seat.

"Whoever suggested that dare….bad."

"Ok, on to the next one." After alittle scrolling.

"Why are there so many dares to hug batman?"

"He's not that bad!"

"ok, let's get one of these out of the way. This one is for…Jamie. Go hug batman." Robin looked up at Jamie with an 'innocent' smile. You know the smile, the one that just screams that 'you're so screwed' or 'I totally set you up'.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" around now is when Connor came back but…no Kara?

"Do I even want to know where Kara is?" Asked Nightwing.

"No, no you don't"

"Alright then. Batman is in the briefing room right now. Go on Jamie." Now Nightwing had that evil smile. Jamie took a deep breath and Cassie put her hand on his shoulder. He stood up.

"I'll do it!" a loud gasp went through the room. "You all seem worried."

No one said anything. It was pure, silence. Everyone looked to one another nervously, well except the bats. No one knew what to expect and for good reason, no one had ever tried it.

"I don't care what you guys think. I'm doing it." Jamie walked out and the batkids followed to watch from a not-so-obvious-yet-safe-and-front-row-seating spot.

Jamie stood some distance from batman, who was working at a computer with his back turned to him, Jamie taking a deep breath to prepare himself.

"What do you need Jamie?" Batman turned around to look at the young boy. The white eyes on his cowl were mere slits.

"I just wanted to say." He dove in and hugged batman around the waist. "Thank you for everything you do you us." When the batman didn't respond Jamie let go and with fake tears in his eyes. "I'm just going to go back now." And with that he ran away. Leaving a very confused Batman. However once he saw the mischievous grins of his partners and shook his head, not wanting to know what else their doing.

They came back into the room to find Connor on the laptop of doom and Jamie contemplating whether or not he was in trouble or not.

"Don't worry Jamie, he's not mad. Kinda worried about what we're doing, but not mad." Robin said trying to comfort his friend.

"I actually have a dare for you Robin." Connor said giving him a grin. "so, robin, who is the last girl you texted?" Robin blinked and was about to answer but his big brother and his best friend beat him to it.

"Stephanie!" they sang at the top of their lungs. They could practically hear batman's face palm from the other room.

"great, let's go with Stephanie, you have to call her and ask her what menstruation feels like." And the colour from Robin's face was lost.

**Alex: so to keep things interesting I decided to keep the chapters short. Also, I own nothing mentioned. I also almost balled at the last episode of Young Justice (which I watched the day of the internet release) FEELS MAN**

**So, it's test/seminar/isp/everything else season at school that means. It's time to push procrastination down the toilet and flush. That was a strange mental image. So ya. Hopefully I will get stuff done. Hopefully I will dye my hair. Hopefully I get a job. Lots of hopefullies.**

**So, enjoy live, I guess. …..ya that's it. **

**Asta!**


End file.
